plutosfandomcom-20200214-history
Rover Trials
To be co-written. This story covers the trials of the three Meerkat Manor rovers; Houdini, Wilson, and Philippe as they join forces in hopes of finding a group of their own. Will they succeed in their goals, or fail and be forgotten? Chapter One (May 2008) Wilson and Philippe were sneaking up on the Whiskers family, careful to avoid being spotted by Mitch or the other males. However, they made sure that the female meerkats were able to see them. Roving was a tricky game, but the two males had plenty of time to perfect their skills. This wasn't the first time that the brothers had visited the Whiskers, but today they were going to see how much the group had change in the last few months. A sharp-eyed Wilson is the first to notice that Mitch isn't in the best of health. The scars on the natal-male's face is enough to tell the rover that Mitch was recovering from a snake bite. Although he was not quite as weaken now as he was at first, the dominant male would probably not stand a chance against two strong, healthy rovers. For a moment, Wilson considers their chances. Aside from Mitch, there are four other males who might try to foil their attempts to join the Whiskers. Both Wilson and Philippe know how fierce the Whiskers males can be, for both carries scars from previous encounters, but there might be a way to ensure easy access. Mating with the boss. Eagerly, Wilson scans the mob for Rocket Dog. Ever since her mother, Flower, died from a snake bite it had been Rocket Dog who was the Whiskers leading lady. Being one of his old flames, surely Rocket Dog would love to ensure that Wilson is able to join her group. A good dominant female must have an unrelated male to be her dominant male, and Wilson is eager to fill that slot. But he has encountered a problem, there is no sign of Rocket Dog within the Whiskers. Last month, the Whiskers had moved burrows which require crossing the main road. Everyone had made it across...except for Sophie's pup, Pickle, who had fallen behind. While Mitch kept watch, Rocket Dog crossed back over in order to retrieve the wayward baby. She had almost reached safety when the car appeared from nowhere. While Pickle escaped with a few cuts a bruises, Rocket Dog wasn't as fortunate. To add onto the tragedy, Wiley Kat and Rita were also lost recently. Wiley Kat meeting the same fate as Rocket Dog, while Rita succumbed to a bite from the same snake who had bitten Mitch. Although Wilson is saddened by Rocket Dog's loss, he seems to realize that Sophie must now be the dominant female. Another old flame, and yet another opportunity for mating rights. First thing first, he must locate the new queen and then proceed to woo her. As Wilson looks around, he realizes that his idleness has cost him. Philippe has found Sophie first and the couple is already retreating into a bolt hole. Wilson doesn't bother to try interrupting them, instead he simply goes off to find other mating opportunities, knowing that his brother would rejoin him later. The next group that Wilson sees takes him by surprise. It's the Zappa. He had visited them a couple of times on some of his earliest roving trips nearly two years ago, but no one has seen them since the Aztecs forced them into exile after a brutal battle over territory. The Zappa recently returned after the Aztecs left for a bigger and better territory